poohfandomcom-20200214-history
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is a 1977 American animated musical comedy film produced by Walt Disney Productions and distributed by Buena Vista Distribution. It is the 22nd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and first released on March 11, 1977. The ending sequence was based on the final chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. Sources The film's plot is based primarily on twelve stories found in the Mline books. Seven stories are found from Winnie-the-Pooh: "In which we are introduced to Winnie-the-Pooh and some Bees, and the stories Begin", "In which Pooh Goes Visiting and Gets into a Tight Place", "In which Pooh & Piglet Go Hunting and Nearly Catch a Woozle", "In which Piglet meets a Heffalump", "In which Piglet is entirely surrounded by water", and "In which Christopher Robin gives a Pooh Party and we say goodbye". The other stories are found in The House at Pooh Corner: "In which Tigger comes to the forest and has breakfast", "In which it is shown that Tiggers don't climb trees", "In which Tigger is unbounced", "In which Piglet does a very grand thing", "In which Eeyore finds the Wolery and Owl moves into it", and "In which Christopher Robin and Pooh come to an Enchanted Place and we leave them There". Plot The film's content is derived from three previously released animated featurettes Disney produced based upon the Winnie-the-Pooh books by A. A. Milne: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966), Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968), and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974). Extra material used to link the three featurettes together was added to allow the stories to merge into each other. A fourth, shorter featurette was added to bring the film to a close. The sequence was based on the final chapter of The House at Pooh Corner, where Christopher Robin has to leave the Hundred Acre Wood behind as he is starting school. In it, Christopher Robin and Pooh discuss what they liked doing together and the boy asks his bear to promise to remember him and to keep some of the memories of their time together alive. Pooh agrees to do so, and the film closes with The Narrator saying that wherever Christopher Robin goes, Pooh will always be waiting for him whenever he returns. Voice cast * Winnie the Pooh, voiced by Sterling Holloway * Christopher Robin, voiced by Bruce Reitherman, later Jon Walmsley and Timothy Turner * Piglet, voiced by John Fielder * Tigger, voiced by Paul Winchell * Eeyore, voiced by Ralph Wright * Kanga, voiced by Barbara Luddy * Roo, voiced by Clint Howard, later Dori Whitaker * Rabbit, voiced by Junius Matthews * Owl, voiced by Hal Smith * Gopher, voiced by Howard Morris Differences from the Book The following is a list of differences from the A.A. Milne classic children's books and the film created by The Walt Disney Company. *Most of the stories are out of order. For instance, the introduction of Tigger does not happen before the flood. *Gopher is not present in any of the original stories. This is alluded to by his frequent line (in context meaning his mining company's phone number is unlisted) of "I'm not in the book, you know." *In the original stories, Heffalumps and Woozles are not associated with each other. *In the original stories, Pooh only wears his trademark shirt in the winter time and in the autumn time. *Rabbit's friends and relations aren't in the movie at all, although they are seen at the beginning of the film near Christopher Robin's house. This is a reference to the original books, as they are seen on the map at the beginning of the book. *The part where Roo and Tigger jump out of a tree in winter in the movie and not in winter in the original stories. *In the original stories, Piglet's sweater is green, while it is magenta in the movie. Reception Film critic, Leonard Maltin, calls the movie a gem. However, Friz Freleng says the funniest Walt Disney adaptations are based on the books The movie has a 91% fresh rating in Rotten Tomatoes. Home video The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was first released on VHS, Betamax, CED videorecord, and laserdisc in the early 1990s. It was re-released on VHS on March 27, 2006 as part of the Masterpiece Collection and included video footage of the making which was shown before the movie starts. The movie was released on DVD for the first time on June 19, 2012 as a 35th anniversary edition, with digitally restored picture and sound. The individual shorts had also been released on their own on VHS in the 2010s. The first DVD release is packed with bonus features, includes an 1993 animated short Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, the music video performed by Carly Simon, and "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Story Behind the Masterpiece", which documents the history of the books and their initial film adaptations. The "Friendship Edition" DVD was re-released on September 3, 2017. The DVD re-release does included the only bonus feature was an episode of Playhouse Television Entertainment's computer-animated series 2017. The DVD re-release coincides with the 40th anniversary of the release of the film. The Blu-ray version was released as a 35th anniversary special edition for the first time on August 27, 2023. It includes an 1993 animated short Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, 5 Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh segments, and the music video performed by Carly Simon and it does not included with a digital copy. Songs * "Winnie the Pooh" * "Up, Down and Touch the Ground * "Rumbly in My Tumbly" * "Little Black Rain Cloud" * "Mind Over Matter" * "A Rather Blustery Day" * "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" * "Heffalumps and Woozles" * "The Rain, Rain, Rain, Came Down, Down, Down" * "Hip-Hip Poohray!" Sequel Walt Disney Pictures released a sequel, Winnie the Pooh, on April 15, 2021 in the United Kingdom, and on July 15, 2021 in the United States. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:1987 films